Dcolemanh's TUGS/Pinocchio Parody 7: Sunshine starts smoking while playing pool with Oliver the Vast.
Here is Dcolemanh's seventh TUGS/Pinocchio parody. Cast *Oliver the Vast as Lampwick *Sunshine as Pinocchio *Ten Cents as Jiminy Cricket Transcript *in the pool hall, Oliver the Vast is playing pool while Sunshine, sits at a table, smoking his cigar. Oliver the Vast, using a cue stick, hits the cue ball into a #2 yellow ball into a hole *Sunshine: Where do you suppose all the kids went to, Smudger? *Oliver the Vast: Oh, they're hiding around here somewheres. Why do you care? You're havin' a good time, ain't ya? the cue ball into a green #3 ball into another hole *Sunshine: Uh-huh. I sure am. *Oliver the Vast: Oh, boy! This is the life, huh, Sunshine? *Sunshine: Yeah! lightly It sure is! lightly again *Oliver the Vast: Ah, you smoke like me grandmother! the cue into the black #7 ball and #4 orange ball and picks up his cigar Come on! Take a big drag, like this! his cigar deeply *Sunshine: OK, Oliver the Vast! his cigar deeply and his face turns orange GLY! the smoke GLO! pink in the face and his eyes begin to fill with water, which he closes them, releasing all of the water, and then turns green in the face and blows a smoke ring, which comes out of his mouth *Oliver the Vast: Heh, some fun, huh, kid? *nods drowsily *Zorran OK, slats. a point in the score chart Your shot. *drunk and disoriented, can barely focus on striking the brown #8 ball, which comes to life and winks its eye at Sunshine, who shakes his head, causing his eyes to shake as well *Oliver the Vast: What's the matter, slats? Losin' your grip? (Ten Cents looks around, worried, but looks up, surprised, then rushes forward toward Sunshine, who is just about to strike the ball at first when Ten Cents startles him] *Ten Cents: Sunshine! So, this is where I find you! How do you ever expect to be a real boy? Look at yourself! Smokin'! the flattened cigar out of Sunshine's mouth Playin' pool! kicks the brown #8 ball and stubs his toe OWW! You're coming right home with me this minute! *Oliver the Vast: Hey, who's the beetle? up Ten Cents *Ten Cents: Let go! Put me down! becomes muffled as he gets wrapped around in his coat Let me outta here! Let me out! Let me out! Put me down! *Sunshine: He's my conscience. He tells me what's right from wrong. *Oliver the Vast: Ten Cents What?! You mean to tell me you oughtta take orders from a old steam barge? *Ten Cents: Old steam barge? Look here, you...you impudent young pup! It wouldn't hurt you to take orders from your old steam barge...um...uh...your conscience tugboat, if you had one. *Oliver the Vast: Yeah, yeah, yeah, sure. the red and white # 9 ball into the brown # 8 ball strikes the ball Ten Cents is standing on Screwball in the corner pocket. Cents is knocked into a hole by the red # 1 ball, the brown # 8 ball goes in, too, including the red and white # 9 ball; when Ten Cents lands in the ball pit, he runs out of the way of the brown #8 ball hitting the other balls; Oliver the Vast cracks up laughing *Ten Cents: climbs out of hole Why, you...you young hoodlum! into his hands and rubs them, feeling annoyed I'll...I'll knock your block off! the air; Oliver the Vast laughs harder Why, I'll take you apart and put you back together! *Sunshine: Oh, please don't hurt him, Ten Cents. He's my best friend. *Ten Cents: Why, I'll oughtta let you... Huh? Your best friend? And what am I? Just your conscience. storms away OK! That settles it! *Sunshine: But, Ten Cents... *Ten Cents: You buttered your bread. Now sleep in it! off his hands and falls down a pool hole again; Oliver the Vast laughs even harder *Ten Cents: Oliver the Vast's laughter Ha, ha, ha! Go on, laugh! Make a jackass outta yourself! I'm through! This is the end! out the bar *Sunshine: But Ten Cents, Oliver the Vast says a guy who only lives once. *Ten Cents: Oliver the Vast?! Hmph! *Oliver the Vast: Come on, come on! Let him go! some beer into a couple steins Category:Dcolemanh